


Fantastic

by maybe_maye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_maye/pseuds/maybe_maye
Summary: Bad Wolf Bay AU ficlet where 9 is the Doctor who burned up a sun to say goodbye and how that changed what was said between them.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> I love the bad wolf bay scene to bits but I think Rose deserves a little more credit and praise and I dunno... I wanted to show how heartbroken the Doctor was and how much Rose meant to him and the universe. This picks up in the middle of their goodbye because.. drama..

The Doctor clenched his fists and his breath was ragged, nostrils flaring as he thought about all that he had lost, all that he had destroyed. Now he had lost Rose, lost her from the shock waves of his own mistakes. 

Even now she was painfully beautiful, her hair windswept and face flushed from crying. Rose would always be beautiful, he thought with a pang in his hearts, even when she was old and grey and her cheeks were sunken with age. Because of course Rose Tyler would grow old, would wither and die. And while he might curse that, curse that her life was so fleeting and human, he also wished it to be true more than anything in all of time and space. That she would age and live long and be at rest one day. The one adventure he could never have, would never have. 

Wouldn’t let himself have. 

He was a coward in more ways than one.

“I love you.”

The Doctor couldn’t keep the shock off his face.

“How could you not know?” She asked, as if this statement was as simple and true as the sun rising every day (which honestly wasn’t particularly true in many galaxies let alone her own planet but he digressed) and not world changing, life changing, everything he had ever hoped and feared. 

“With this daft old face?” He replied weakly, hearts pounding and regret aching sharper than ever.

“My Doctor.” She affirmed, tears leaking steadily.

“Oh Rose.” He sighed, moving forward uselessly. “Don’t you remember?”

She looked at him quizzically, annoyance almost flashing in her eyes, despite everything. Oh he was terribly fond of her, how was he supposed to go on without her? 

“I could save the world but lose you.” The Doctor quoted, a weak smile on his lips, gathering his courage. “I loved you since ‘run’ I think, at least since Dickens.”

“Oh god.” She laughed and cried and what a terrible wonderful feeling it was, to know you were loved and loved in return but to never hear or feel that love again. To live knowing you’ll never know if they’re alive or dead but that in that last moment they loved you and you wasted it.

“We wasted so much time.” Rose mussed. 

“You’d be surprised how often Time Lords do.” He quipped, that silly grin of his flashing for her one last time.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” She sobbed, head falling into her hands and the Doctor could feel the track of tears on his own cheeks. "Any of it, even this."  


“Rose Tyler - “ he began and what he could he say besides he loved her and will always love her and that he wished he could destroy two universes to keep her because he had already destroyed two races twice over and god if he wasn’t halfway convinced to try it anyway. He was so tired, tired of being alone and in pain and she was the only source of light in his life left and -

But the beach faded and he didn’t get to tell her. 

Oh he told her he loved her and that mattered of course it did, but what mattered more was that Rose knew how good she was, how fantastic, how she had saved so many of the stars in the sky and how no one who met her would ever be the same.

How she saved him.

But the Doctor supposed, as he clutched onto the console and cried, she didn’t need him to tell her what she was worth. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, was her own person and what a fantastic life she would have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone in an absolute mad rush the other night. Just a little ficlet that popped into my head because I think 9 was actually more emotional and in love than 10 sometimes and I am desperate for some season 2 au content with him (yes they're the same man but you know what I mean). Please comment and let me know what you think and if you want any other scenes with the 9th Doctor's take on season 2 and beyond...


End file.
